i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział I MCN
Czarny smok, alfa wszystkich smoków. Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich istnień na tej ziemi leżał. Tylko, że leżał od kilku godzin, a może to miesiące lub lata. Odkąd Dagur został ostatecznie pokonany Szczerbatek załamał się. Może i wygrali, ale strachu kogoś kto był sensem jego życia. Czkawka, wielki wódz Berk poległ. Smok doskonale pamiętał ten dzień. Była burza. tak, ogromna burza jakiej nie było od wieków. Dagur właśnie wtedy zorganizował atak. Bitwa była długa i zacięta, ale wreszcie Czkawka stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim wrogiem. Zakazał Szczerbatkowi wtrącać się do walki. To miała być czysta walka. Warunki były trudne, walczyli na środku oceanu, więc statek bez przerwy się kołysał w rytm sztormu. Słone krople ciągle wpadały do oczu zmuszając do ich przymknięcia. Czkawka był już górą gdy nagle na pokładzie pojawiła się Astrid. Spadła ona z Wichury mając strzałę w ramieniu z którego obficie ciekła krew. Ta chwila wystarczyła by Dagur przewrócił przeciwnika. Czkawka upadając zniszczył burtę, więc wystarczyło kilka centymetrów żeby wypadł. Ostatkiem sił dosięgnął miecza i wbił go głęboko w serce wroga. Dagur zaczął wpadać do wody jednak przedtem pociągnął za sobą Czkawkę i razem utonęli w czarnej wodzie. Szczerbatek w pierwszej chwili chciał wskoczyć za nim, ale tuż przed nim upadł płonący maszt. Astrid potrzebowała pomocy. Czkawka na pewno chciałby żeby ona żyła. Chwycił dziewczynę w szpony i wzbił się w powietrze ciesząc się, że ma automatyczny ogon. Będąc w bezpiecznej odległości spojrzał w wodę. Słońce zaczynało wchodzić, więc była coraz jaśniejsza. Gdzieś tam leżał jego przyjaciel, lecz nie mógł już go uratować. Powoli wrócił do domu. Domu? Tam już nie ma domu, jego dom to Czkawka. Pięć lat. Przez pięć lat ani raz nie wzbił się w powietrze ścigając wiatr. Przez pięć lat leży i nic nie robi. Przecież jest alfą. Przecież powinien dawać przykład innym. To juz bez znaczenia. W tym stanie nie uda mu się zapanować nad tymi wszystkimi młodymi, nieokiełznanymi smokami. Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi i położył uszy zdenerwowany, że ktoś mu przeszkadza w rozmyślaniach. Warknął cicho gdy postać zaczęła się do niego zbliżać: - Przepraszam Furio, ale chcę rozpalić ogień - Michael, jedenastoletni syn Czkawki nie pamiętał swego ojca. Miał sześć lat gdy ostatni raz go widział. Nie pamiętał też o tym jak bawił się ze Szczerbatkiem i ufał mu bezgranicznie. Teraz już nie było Szczerbatka, teraz wszyscy na niego mówili Furia. Smok wstał powoli i przestawił się w spokojniejsze miejsce. Przyglądał się drobnemu blondynowi o wielkich, zielonych oczach które od zawsze są smutne. Nigdy nie czerpał radości życia. Przez całe życie był popychadłem. Zupełnie jak ojciec. To musi się zmienić. On będzie wodzem! Potrzebuje wzorca! Może i ma matkę, ale ona nie zastąpi ojca. Nawet ognia dobrze rozpalić nie umie. Szczerbatek podniósł głowę i zamruczał cicho: - O co chodzi smoku? - Gad poruszył głową pokazując żeby się odsunął. Chłopak odszedł trochę w bok, a wtedy wypuścił pierwszy raz od dawna siłę która zalegała mu w gardle. Przez chwilę było widoczne fioletowe światło, a zaraz potem ognisko paliło się radosnym ogniem. - Czemu mi pomogłeś? - Smok prychnął wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Chłopiec popatrzył przez chwilę na niego zdziwiony, ale poszedł do swojego pokoju by jak zwykle pławić się w samotności. Szczerbatek leżał przez chwilę, lecz coś go ciągnęło byt wyjść na zewnątrz. Wstał ciężko i wyszedł. Minęło pięć lat odkąd ostatnio był na świeżym powietrzu. Wieczorne powietrze pachniało znakomicie. Takie mroźne, orzeźwiające. Jak mógł bez tego żyć? Jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Zawarczał cicho słysząc są sobą kroki: - O, nasza mała Furia wstała z łóżeczka. Podobno jest alfą, ale prędzej ślimak wygra wyścig niż on będzie wydawał rozkazy innym - Smok obrócił się z gracją i zobaczył Miłosmarka który jest tłustym synem Sączysmarka. Koło niego stali Magnus i Arya. Często te trójka była w jego domu, bo Astrid musiała ich nieco przywołać do porządku. Odwrócił się chcąc żeby zostawili go w spokoju, ale drogę zatamował mu Ponocnik Miłosmarka o imieniu Ognisty - Czekaj, czekaj panie Furio. Mam dla ciebie propozycje. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny i dasz mi wejść sobie na grzbiet to będziesz miał zaszczyt zostania moim smokiem. Jeśli nie to no cóż, zginiesz. - A jak zginiesz to zrobimy z ciebie obiadek, no nie Smark? - Zaśmiał się Magnus. - Hyhyhy, jak fajnie, że robisz sobie spacerki gdy twoja pani jest daleko. - Ciągnął dalej grubas. - A teraz to ja będę twoim panem i to ja będę rządził Berk! - Popatrzył w oczy Furii - Brać go koledzy! Nie miał szans. Trzech ludzi i trzy smoki rzuciły się na niego przygniatając go do ziemi. Na początku próbował walczyć, ale był są słaby. Nie miał tej woli walki co kiedyś. Teraz był alfą który został nikim. Założyli mu kaganiec i zaciągnęli do zagrody gdzie przyzwyczajano młode smoki do ciężaru siodła, a potem i ludzkiego. Miłosmark popatrzył na niego z chytrym uśmiechem: - I co teraz zrobisz wielka alfo? Jak możesz chronić innych gdy ty nie umiesz obronić samego siebie? - Zaczął zataczać wokół niego niezgrabne kręgi - Jesteś niczym więcej od pasożyta. Głupim robakiem bez honoru. Ognisty powinien być alfą, a nie ty. Twój ojciec na pewno się ciebie wstydzi, dlatego jesteś sam jak palec. Niektórzy mówią, że słowa ranią głębiej niż miecze. To co się działo w sercu Szczerbatka trudno jest opisać. Ten ból przez stratę bliskich. Ten ból przez poniżanie. Ile tego może znieść tak dumny gatunek jak Nocne Furie? Nagle poczuł ciężar na grzbiecie. Ten durny chłopak próbuje go ujarzmić! Podporządkować jak jakąś durną kozę! Sekundę później przeturlał się zrzucając go z grzbietu: - Ty nędzny robaku! Gdybyś chociaż spróbował! Rządziliśmy światem, ty i ja, razem, a ty wybierasz śmierć. - Nie ważne co mi obiecasz - Pomyślał czarny smok - I tak nigdy za tobą nie pójdę. Wolę zginąć niż żyć przy kimś takim jak ty. - Ognisty, podejdź tutaj - Niebieski smok spokojnie podszedł do swojego pana - Ten kto zabije alfę sam nim zostaje. Od dzisiaj to ty będziesz alfą. Zabij go! Ponocnikowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zaatakował szybko i zwinnie. Szczerbatek nawet nie próbował się bronić. Czasy jego świetności minęły. Ktoś inny powinien zająć jego miejsce. Drugi smok przygwoździł go pazurami do ziemi. Przypomniał sobie jak wiele lat wcześniej był w podobnej sytuacji. Jednak wtedy był w pełni sił. Był pełen nadziei. Pełen niepokoju o swojego przyjaciela który poświęcił wszystko by zmienić świat. Zamknął oczy próbując przypomnieć sobie tą twarz... Te rozczochrane brązowe włosy, radosne zielone oczy. Twarz która mu przypominała, że jest w domu. Słyszał jak przeciwnik bierze oddech by zadać ostateczny cios. Słyszał wołania o pomoc. Zaraz! Wołanie o pomoc?! Michael! Nie może zostawić to samego! Najpierw to uratować, potem śmierć. Otworzył oczy i wydał dźwięk wściekłości. Ci głupcy chcieli go zabić! Skoczył do gardła ognistemu i ryknął mu prosto w pysk, że nie ma szans na zostanie alfą. Warcząc podszedł do Miłosmarka: - Jak to możliwe?! Tytyty popowinieeeneś niee żyyć. - Ja mam po co żyć. Muszę go chronić - Odparł wiedząc, że i tak go nie rozumie i pognał w las. Kategoria:Mrok, cień, noc